Dangerous Liaisons
by Sica-loves-Dan
Summary: Hermione, the ever so goody know-it-all has a wild side to her after all. Thing is no one knows about this wild side...well maybe except for one person. DMHG. Chapter 4 UP!Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: I've decided to write another story and let this idea come into play. Enjoy!!  
  
****Summary: Hermione, the ever so goody know-it-all has a wild side to her after all. Thing is no one knows about this wild side...well maybe except for one person. **  
**  
Dangerous Liaisons  
  
Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Hermione Granger was aboard the Hogwarts Express with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her life has been going better than expected, especially when she recieved her letter congratulating her for becoming Head Girl. She sighed as she stared out the window watching the sun begin to set. She was sad for main reason. This was her final year at Hogwarts.  
  
It was the end of her extra studying and extra credit. It was the final year before she, Harry and Ron went their seperate ways. She was truly saddened by this because she loved her friends so dearly. They were the brothers she never had. She sighed and smiled as she thought of the good but crazy times she had in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione remembered the time they first saw Fluffy, the huge three-headed dog. She giggled as she remember putting Millicent Bulstrode's pet cat hair into her Polyjuice Potion and had soft cat fur all over her body. But what caught her attention was when Malfoy was turned into a ferret. She couldn't stiffle the laughter in her so she let it out.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped talking and turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was reminicing the past and I remembered when Malfoy was turned into a ferret," Hermione chuckled remembering how frightened he looked once he was changed back.  
  
Harry and Ron soon began to laugh also as though remembering the whole ordeal all over again.  
  
"I think that was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Ron said laughing. "The Amazing Ferret Boy."  
  
"What did you just say?" A cold voice asked opening the compartment door revealing himself and Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed even harder.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Malfoy asked angrily standing at the compartment door with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.  
  
"You are...Ferret Boy," Ron snapped but continued to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Malfoy said and looked as though he would attack anyone in any minute.  
  
"I know, isn't it," Harry said chuckling.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Look Malfoy, we were doing fine without _you_. So if you don't mind," Hermione said finally gaining composure and motioned for him to get out as she began to feel her temper rise.  
  
"Like I would listen to a stupid Mudblood like you," Malfoy spat.  
  
"Watch your language Malfoy, you don't want to be turned into a ferret again would you?" Hermione asked and slowly stood up and took out her wand. "_This should spook him out_," she thought.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened. "You can't."  
  
"Oh I can, and I will," she said now pointing the wand at him. "_It would be funny to see him as a ferret again,_" She thought wanting to really hex him instead of just a trick.  
  
Ron looked as though he was about to open a present. Harry just watched both of them waiting to see who would snap first.  
  
"Please Mudblood, I do have some tricks of my own," Malfoy said now pulling out his wand.  
  
"Then lets see them," said Hermione. "_I do wonder what they are_," she mused in her mind.  
  
"I'll be more than happy to," said Malfoy.  
  
They were now staring into each other's eyes. Stormy gray meeting chocolate brown. Hermione felt a spark light up inside her but she ignored it. She was just about to say a hex until she heard Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall said walking up to them.  
  
"Nothing Professor," Malfoy growled putting his wand back into his robes. "Just a friendly chat."  
  
"Well if your planning to have a chat, I would like for you to go into the compartment rather stay out here, especially with these two. Your blocking up this whole area," Professor McGonagall bickered.  
  
"No, I have a campartment I'm in," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Then go to it," Professor McGonagall snapped back.  
  
"Fine," Malfoy said angrily then looked at them, scowled then walked away along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"One main thing I'm happy about this being our final year is that we won't see his ugly face anymore," Ron growled and both Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
After a while later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade and everyone began to walk towards a carriage. Hermione found an empty one and rushed Ron and Harry inside. She was about to close the door when she felt someone pull on it.  
  
"I don't think so," Malfoy's voice drawled and he climbed inside with now only Goyle.  
  
"Get out," Harry growled at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't tell me what I have to do Potter," Malfoy snapped. "All the carriages were filled up. This was the only one that had room."  
  
"Please spare us the bullshit Malfoy," Ron muttered sarcasticly and Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"Like I even want to share this bloody carriage with Gryffindorks," Malfoy spat out with disgust. "Especially having to sit by a Mudblood."  
  
Ron lunged at Malfoy but Harry held him back as Goyle threatened to punch him. Hermione stayed quiet watching the whole fight errupt. She frowned as her mind continued to repeat Malfoy's harsh words. Then an idea struck her. "_He thinks I'm so contamined...so tainted. I'll show him who I really can be. He won't believe it for a minute_."  
  
Hermione didn't realize she was smirking until Malfoy pointed it out for her.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" Malfoy asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Hermione answered slowly and almost felt like giggling as she saw Malfoy stare at her as if she'd gone crazy.  
  
The carriage moved slowly and everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence. Harry was glaring as he stared out the windows, his emerald eyes showing complete anger. Ron stared at his hands, his ears had a very red color to them. Malfoy would take turns glaring at the trio, looking as though hoping one would say a word so another fight could errupt. Goyle cracked his bones in a meancing way, growling at anyone if they looked or even glanced at him. But out of all Hermione was most relaxed as her head continued to think very _different_ thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. She could hear his breathing grow faster as the kiss continued. She felt arms wrap around her pulling her close and smiled as she felt how _excited_ he was getting. She let her hands touch his body, memorizing the sounds of his moans. She sighed as she felt his lips kiss her neck then moaned as she felt him bite her.  
  
She pulled off his shirt and felt his strong muscles, she then smirked as she gave teasing kisses on his midriff. He pulled her shirt off roughly not caring how gentle he was. She grinned as she was thrown into the wall then was ravished by his now rough kisses. She then felt him pull off her skirt. He then pulled down his pants and took her in his arms. She moaned as he lifted and entered her. Her nails then dug deep into his back.  
  
Their bodies were moving in a fast pace, their breathing becoming heavier with each thrust. She finally opened her eyes and smiled as she stared at who held her. His eyes were closed as his face had pleasure written all over it. She moaned feeling him move faster inside her.  
  
His eyes finally opened and they stared into each other's eyes. Stormy gray meeting chocolate brown. She saw the lust in his eyes, and she definitely knew the desire was showing in hers. She smiled as he grinned at her. They both moaned as they reached their climaxes. She closed her eyes as she let her breathing come back into place. She then heard voices speak to her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"'Mione you okay?"  
  
"Granger, open your damn eyes would you."  
  
Hermione smiled as she heard his voice enter her head. Her eyes opened slowly as she saw him come into her sight. She frowned as she saw the hate in the eyes she once thought were passionate, but it was all a dream. He wouldn't smile nor grin at her. He wouldn't show lust in his eyes. He would just stay cold.  
  
Her head was on Harry's shoulder and she felt the carriage no longer moving. She raised her head and looked at Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that," Hermione said with her voice a little scratchy from waking up.  
  
"It's ok," Harry said and grinned. "We're home."  
  
Hermione smiled at him as he said this and heard Malfoy scowl. "More like hell if you ask me."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Hogwarts is perfect, but if you ask me its _you_ who makes it such a living hell."  
  
She saw Malfoy's eyes widen and look as though he was hurt by this comment. She then saw his eyes darken and he muttered curses to her as he and Goyle left their carriage.  
  
"I can't ever understand him," Hermione growled as she watched him leave. Now she had the hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Why would you want to understand him anyway?" Harry asked and Ron nodded looking at her.  
  
Hermione didn't answer as they walked towars Hogwarts. Harry and Ron gave her another look and shrugged. She sighed in relief as they finally began to talk about Quidditch. But her mind kept working. Did she really want to try and give herself up to show how she can really be? Did she really want to understand him? She felt her smirk replace her frown. She now knew her answer. She looked up at the school she'd love for so long and sighed deeply. "_This is going to be one hell of a year_." she thought and walked into the school waiting for the new year to begin.  
  
**A/N: There's the end of that chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Head Girl and Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: I wasn't expecting to get the response I got for the first chapter. I want to thank you all!! It means so much to me!! Here's chapter 2!! Enjoy!! Please remember to review!  
  
Dangerous Liaisons  
  
Chapter 2: Head Girl and Boy**

Hermione walked inside smiling to herself as she looked at the moving portraits. All were showing happiness and that was exactly how she felt. She walked along with her fellow students to their table in the Great Hall and waited for the opening feast to begin. She let her eyes roam over her fellow friends and smiled at them.  
  
"Somebody looks might happy," Harry said with a small grin and Hermione nodded.  
  
"When is this ceremony going to start?" Ron asked and grabbed his stomach. "I'm starving over here."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She remembered that she wasn't told who was Head Boy and that it was going to be announced during the feast. She wished time moved faster so she could see who was going to be her partner during the school year. She looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
She stared at him and remembered the dream she had had not so long ago. She saw Malfoy look at her and she felt her cheeks burn. She then gave him a smile and saw him look away as though he were angry. Hermione looked away as she heard Dumbledore's voice surround the hall.  
  
"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you've all had a pleasing summer," Dumbledore said looking cheerful and some students mumbled angrily at how bad their summers were.  
  
Hermione smiled as she saw Professor McGonagall bring a chair and the sorting hat out. She cheered with joy everytime a new student was sorted into Gryffindor and she always sneaked a glance at Malfoy everytime a student was sorted into Slytherin. As always she listened intently as Dumbledore spoke of the rules. Her heart began to beat quickly as he was about to announce the new Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts.  
  
"Your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," Dumbledore announced and smiled at her. She stood up quickly as the people started to applaude. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped half-heartedly but the Gryffindors cheered excitedly. It was no surprise that Slytherin was the only House that didn't appulade.  
  
"As for your Head Boy," Dumbledore stated as everyone settled down. Hermione noticed his eyes twinkle. "Your new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherin House roared with cheers when they heard this. Hermione wanted to scream. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to. She looked over at him and saw him sneering at her. She then felt herself cheering inwardly. "_Malfoy doesn't know what's coming for him_," she thought and grinned.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said as the Hall quieted down again. "You are to meet up with your Head of House after the feast."  
  
Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded at this and the feast continued on. Ron and Harry gave her disappointed looks.  
  
"How can he even be a Head Boy?" Ron asked. "He's probably the biggest prefect git I know. Well other than Percy of course."  
  
"Ron don't say that about Percy," Hermione said looking at Ron and he shrugged. "Even though Malfoy is a git he's obviously doing something good to be Head Boy."  
  
"Something good?" Ron asked and laughed. "The day Malfoy does something good will be the day I die." Hermione shook her head at him and began to eat her meal happily.  
  
When eveyone finished their meals Hermione met up with Malfoy to go meet their Head of Houses.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said cheerfully at him.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said in a bored voice.  
  
"Congratulations on being Head Boy," Hermione said hoping she could make a convosation with him.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked looking up at him.  
  
"Shut up," Malfoy snapped and Hermione frowned.  
  
"Well someone obviously isn't happy," Hermione said angrily  
  
"You think?" Malfoy grunted as they continued to walk up to the Head Table.  
  
Hermione met up with Professor McGonagall and Malfoy with Professor Snape.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagall greeted them.  
  
Hermione smiled at the Professor but Malfoy gave her a cold look.  
  
"Well, you two obviously know why you're here," Professor Snape's voice drawled. Hermione and Malfoy nodded. "Good, you two will have your own dormitories across from each other."  
  
Hermione frowned at this.  
  
"No need to worry Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall started. "You will not have to share anything except the bathroom."  
  
Personally Hermione didn't care if she had to share or not, she just wanted to get her record straight towards Malfoy. She glanced over at him. He looked bored. Professor Snape looked just as bored as he did.  
  
"Let's move on shall we," Professor Snape said and began to walk ahead of everyone.  
  
They walked up four floors and into an empty hallway. There were two portraits exactly opposite from each other. One portrait had a lion that roared whenever anyone stood or walked by it and the other portrait had a serpent that hissed. Hermione grinned, "_How clitche_," She thought.  
  
Hermione walked over to the portrait with the lion and looked at the Professors'.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I point out to you that your dormitory is that way," Professor Snape said and pointed to the serpent portrait.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked looking confused. "Why?"  
  
"Safety matters," Professor McGonagall replied. "Say if anyone were after anyone of you two they would think your in the portrait that represents your House."  
  
"Well isn't that clever," Malfoy said sarcastically and Professor McGonagall glared at him.  
  
"Miss Granger your password is 'Lion's Den'," Professor McGonagall said to Hermione and Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said and walked over to the lion portrait. "Your password will be 'Pureblood Pride'." The portrait opened immediately and Malfoy grinned proudly as he heard his password. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into her own territory.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up as she walked into her dormitory. It had Gryffindor colors all over, there were four chairs by a fireplace that stood in a corner of the room. There was a big burgundy sofa in the middle of the room with a wooden table sitting in front of it. There was a little library on the other side of the room, the books were stacked neatly and a large table with soft chairs awaiting to be used.  
  
She chuckled as she sat on all chairs or touched everything in the large common room. _Her_ own common room. She saw two closed doors next to the small study. She walked through the right door which led her to her room. If she thought the common room was large, her room was even larger. She smiled from ear to ear as she ran to her bed and jumped on it letting her body adjust to the soft bed.  
  
She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. There was a large Gryffindor banner over a bureau. She let out a squeak of happiness as she ran to the bureau. The bureau had many items on it. One main item being her Head Girl's badge. She smiled as she saw many pictures of Ron, Harry and herself placed over on the bureau. She walked over to the closet and saw her clothes neatly hung inside. This was perfect for her, this is what she really wanted.  
  
Then it hit her, she had to check that last door. She ran out of the room and went through the door on the left. Her mouth opened wide as she stared in amazment at how large the bathroom was. The bathroom had a very nice cream color to it. There was a large pool sized bathtub with many soaps and bubble scents surrounding it. The showers had chrome knobs and clear doors. The sink was porcelain and had a big mirror connected with it. A large chandelier hung over and was dimly lit giving the bathroom a very equisite look.  
  
There was one last door on the other side of the bathroom and she walked over to it and opened it gracefully and screamed in surprise as she saw Professor Snape on the other side.  
  
"Now was that really necessary Granger?" Hermione heard Malfoy's voice drawl out sounding as if he was annoyed.  
  
"I didn't mean to scream you know," Hermione said taken aback. "I didn't know that was going to happen."  
  
"Obviously I didn't either," Professor Snape said looking agitated. Hermione stood on her tiptoes trying to see what was on the other side. She saw the dark colors of green and black in the room and knew right away that that was Draco's common room.  
  
"So the bathroom leads to Malfoy's dormitory?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Precisely," Professor Snape drawled and walked into the bathroom with Malfoy following close behind.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk and Hermione blushed. She looked away as fast as she could and thought of a comeback.  
  
"Like I would want to enter that torpid area of yours," Hermione snapped hoping she didn't sound hopeful.  
  
"Now now," Professor McGonagall walked in the bathroom. "Since you two are Head Boy and Girl I hope I can see a new friendship begin."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but snicker loudly and Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I hope you're not planning me to befriend Granger," Malfoy said making a face. "That's all I need a Gryffindork for a friend. Not to mention a Mud-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said outraged.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked looking innocent.  
  
"I believe they know what they have to do," Professor Snape said looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. Professor McGonagall looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Professor Snape said and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Very well then," Professor McGonagall followed suit giving both looks. "I do trust you two to grow up and make amends. Also please do not try to kill each other, oh and Miss Granger you may bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to your dorms. Once again, I do not want to see any fights brewing between any of you. If any such thing is to happen, I vow to you that there will be severe punishments. Enjoy your stay."  
  
Professor Snape didn't even bother to stay as he left while Professor McGonagall gave her speech. Hermione and Malfoy stood in the bathroom not saying a word to each other. Malfoy broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I do not want to see their faces in here," Malfoy said as he walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Who makes you boss?" Hermione asked angrily. "I have a right to bring them here. And why do you care? They're not going to be in your room."  
  
"They won't be in my room but they will contaminate this precious bathroom. It's bad enough with you standing in here." Malfoy said coolly.  
  
"Would you just get over it already?" Hermione asked as she walked up to where he was standing.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said and he looked at her through the mirror. "I have my reasons why I'm not getting over it."  
  
"So," Hermione said bluntly. "Why should I have to care about your reasons?"  
  
Malfoy gave her a cold stare and even from looking at him from a mirror she could feel the chill rush down her spine. She stared at him and a voice in her head told her to get closer. So she did, she walked right beside him and grinned. Malfoy just shook his head, "Don't even dare try it."  
  
"Try what?" Hermione said grinning and Malfoy turned to look at her. "Seriously Malfoy, get over that little grudge you have. It'll do you some good in the long run."  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Malfoy said as he continued to look at her. She turned and made eye contact straight away.  
  
"Only if you make me," Hermione said with a cheeky smile and Malfoy's eyebrows raised up.  
  
"What the hell are you on?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm just a happy person," Hermione replied.  
  
"Gods are you," Malfoy looked disgusted and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You Gryffindorks are too damn happy for your own good," Malfoy said and turned around.  
  
"And you Slytherins are too damn depressing," Hermione shot back.  
  
"You think I'm depressing," Malfoy stopped and turned back to her.  
  
"I don't think...I know you are," Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that," Malfoy said and left the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, I sure will," Hermione sighed and left the bathroom.  
  
**A/N: There's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be getting interesting. I'll try to update sooner but with all the schoolwork I get and my habit of writing then rewriting slows me down. Time to thank my ever so lovely reviewers...magictrousers830, that was the most interesting review I've ever gotten, I thank you for that, lol. spychick989, I'm happy you liked it. Donna, glad you love it. malfille, it just may be, thanks. dramaqueen72, let's just say 'Mione's got a lot on her mind. siriuszsecretlover, I'm glad you like it. prin69, I would be jealous too ;-) . sugar n spice 522, thanks. TigerLilly1889, thanks, I'm happy you love it. Melissa, thanks, and I'll make sure to go check that out. Supreme Neo slytherin Countess, lol, he will sooner or later. hotskittles, hey, thanks, I'll try to. meeeee!!!, good question, my answer is no idea, lol. lorett, thanks, glad you like it. Dracoswanabeluver, thanks. XxAnimeLover14xX, yeah it sure is. Dracos-Queen-3003, thanks. renee, here's the update. Thanks again!! Love Ya!!!**


	3. The Real Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

**A/N: Ah, well here is chapter 3. Enjoy and remember to review!!**

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Chapter 3: The Real Hermione**

It had been a week since Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts and already was she bombarded with homework. Because of this, she was not able to change her appearance in front of Malfoy when behind closed doors. Even for their rounds for walking around the dark halls looking for anyone who betrayed the rules she couldn't act as she wanted to.

"What's wrong Granger?" Malfoy came into the bathroom while she brushed her teeth. "Didn't study for a test?"

"No," Hermione's voice was muffled due to her toothbrush. She watched him as he walked up to her and he crossed his arms.

"What is it?" Hermione said after rinsing her mouth clean. "Come to blow your hair?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "No. I would like to use the sink, thank you."

"Well why didn't you?" Hermione said looking at him. "It's big enough for the both of us."

"I don't want to use it while your filthy hands are," Malfoy snapped.

"Well excuse me for wanting to use the sink," Hermione walked away still looking at him. "You know Professor McGonagall was right. Maybe we should start getting along."

"Yeah, I will once you're out of my sight," Malfoy said angrily.

"Fine, fine, I'm out," Hermione said leaving the bathroom and closing the door. She sighed as she grabbed her belongings and started her way towards the Great Hall.

"'ione wha' wrong?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Nothing, and Ron please chew before you talk, that's a horrible habit you have," Hermione shook her head at him.

"I can't help it," Ron said more clearly now that he swallowed his food.

Hermione frowned as she watched Malfoy come in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'd think that after seven years being here, he would ditch those two," Ron said also looking at the Slytherin trio.

"Maybe he would," Hermione muttered and Ron looked back at her.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know why, I'm just saying it as a thought," Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever," Ron said and stuffed more eggs into his mouth.

"What's first period?" Harry asked.

"Potions," Hermione sighed.

"Argh, I think I'm going to cut that class one day," Ron whined.

"Cut that class and I'll kill you," Hermione said and Ron gave her a nervous look.

After breakfast they went off to potions class and met up with the Slytherins before going into class.

"With the way the Gryffindork's team is set up we're sure to win the cup this year," Malfoy said and other Slytherins chuckled.

"Oh finally talking about something else other than yourself Malfoy," Ron said perking up to the conversation of Quidditch.

Malfoy was about to speak but Professor Snape reached up to the class.

"Why on earth are you all still in the hallway," Professor Snape drawled and his eyes landed on Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, trying to make trouble?" Malfoy smirked as he watched the scene unfold.

"Professor he wasn't doing anything. He was just...trying to make a conversation," Harry spoke up for Ron.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy having a conversation? Really Potter, you are a horrible liar," Professor Snape said and the Slytherins chuckled again.

Hermione stayed quiet watching as her best friends walked in the class furiously. She felt like she should've spoke up but she didn't. She sat next to Harry and began to take out her Potions book as Snape settled in and began his lesson.

"Today we will be brewing a potion that will need absolute concentration and attention," Professor Snape said and his eyes traveled over to Neville. "So Longbottom I suggest you listen closely unless you want to blow up the dungeons."

Neville turned a bright shade of red and looked down into his book. Professor Snape smirked triumphantly at this. The class continued on horribly and ended in a result of the Gryffindors losing fifty points and the Slytherins gaining those fifty.

"He is so…argh," Hermione scoffed walking towards her next class which was Transfigurations.

"Always taking points when we don't do anything wrong! Neville did good on his potion and Snape still took points. It's bloody wrong I tell you," Ron said also angry.

Harry stayed quiet, and Hermione knew why. Snape insulted his father and thirty points were taking from Gryffindor due to Harry's uproar of anger.

"It was wrong of what he said about Harry's dad," Ron said frowning.

"Can we just drop it already?" Harry asked angrily and sighed when both Ron and Hermione obeyed.

"Hermione what time is it that you watch the halls again?" Ron asked.

"At 8, why do you ask?" Hermione answered looking up from writing her final sentence to end the homework she had for the day.

"I was wondering...can you help me with my essay?" Ron said and handed her the short beginning of his Transfiguration essay.

"Sorry, can't," Hermione shook her head refusing to take the parchment and began cleaning up her schoolwork.

"Oh come on 'Mione!" Ron pleaded. "Just this once."

"Do you know how many times I helped you write essays from the past years?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but what's one more going to do? It's not going to kill you," Ron said looking over at Harry for help.

"No Ron, and my answer is final so don't bother asking again. You have to learn to be responsible. Take Harry for instance," Hermione pointed at Harry and his eyes gave both Ron and Hermione questioning looks.

"He does his work. Not that much, but he still does it," Hermione said and Harry laughed.

Ron gave Harry a look but Harry shrugged and went back to doing his homework.

"I got to go," Hermione said getting up with her books.

"No you don't, it's not eight yet," Ron said giving another pleading look.

"Yes I do, it's almost eight and anyway I don't want to distract you while you work since I'm done with all of mine," Hermione gave a smile when she saw Ron's ears turn a shade of pink.

She left the common room hearing Ron call after her and she just continued to walk on.

"_He seriously needs to learn that he has to do his own work_," she thought and heard giggles echo from the end of the hall.

Hermione walked closer to the source of the girly giggle and her eyes widened at what she saw. Malfoy giving a Ravenclaw passionate kisses while his hands roamed over her body.

"Draco," the girl with long brown hair said as she moaned then giggled. "Draco, what if anyone sees us?"

"No one's going to see us," Malfoy said and his voice was husky.

Hermione's eyes flashed from curiosity to anger. She walked over to the make-out session the two were having.

"Look at what I've found here," Hermione said, her voice sounding angry.

Malfoy broke the kiss from the Ravenclaw so fast they both almost toppled over due to such movements.

"Shame on you Malfoy. I could report this you know," Hermione taunted and Malfoy smirked over at her.

"Like you would ever dare to," Malfoy smirked and the girl watched Hermione with a huge blush on her features.

"I always keep a dare Malfoy," Hermione nodded at him and looked over at the girl, "As for you I suggest that you go back to your homeroom unless you want me to take points off for such disorderly conduct. Young kids don't need to see such horrible influences as Malfoy and yourself," Hermione snapped at the girl who looked as though she was going to attack Hermione.

Hermione noticed Malfoy stare at her in surprise then back at the girl.

"Well what are you waiting for," Hermione said still looking at the girl. "Fine ten points-."

"I'm leaving. Geez, some people can be rude around here," the girl muttered but Hermione heard her.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," Hermione said loudly enough so the girl could hear her. The girl looked back and scoffed before walking out of sight.

Hermione turned around and began walking towards Dumbledore's office. She could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into her back.

"Where are you going? And what the hell was that you just pulled off back there?" Malfoy asked catching up with her.

"I'm going to report you Malfoy since you dared me to, and as for that other thing, I was just doing my job as Head Girl," Hermione shrugged and continued to walk ahead of him.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked and Hermione smirked.

"Hermione Jane Granger and may I ask who you are?" Hermione asked with a small chuckle.

"Don't be smart with me Granger, you know what I meant," Malfoy snapped and Hermione ignored him.

"Answer me Granger," Malfoy's voice sounded a bit more angry and Hermione continued to ignore him.

"Damnit Granger," Malfoy said grabbing Hermione's arm roughly and pushed her into the wall. Her head hit the wall and made a soft thud.

"Ow Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked angrily, her head now giving soft throbs.

"I said to answer me," Malfoy growled and Hermione pushed him off.

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione asked rubbing the back of her head then turned and continued going towards Dumbledore's office.

"I'll make you answer me," Malfoy said following her.

"Please Malfoy, I don't have time to answer you," Hermione rolled her eyes and was grabbed roughly by him again.

"That hurts you know," Hermione winced and looked up at him.

"Do I look like I care if that hurt or not?" Malfoy asked not looking sorry at all. "Answer me."

"Damn Malfoy, you take things so serious," Hermione broke from his grip again. She was beginning to like the aggressive way he treated her.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm myself Malfoy, I haven't changed to anyone or anything," Hermione threw her arms up in anger. "I swear you can be so damn annoying at times."

"See that's I mean," Malfoy walked up to her. "One day you're so damn happy, the next you're quiet and look like you're angry, now you're swearing, this isn't the Granger I know."

"Then who's the 'Granger' that you do know? Please tell me, I'm just dying to know," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know a Granger who's too smart for her own good. Who never keeps her nose out of other people's buisiness. Who hangs out with the stupid Scarhead and the poor Weasel. And not to mention is a Mudblood," Malfoy said watching her reaction.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Hermione shook her head and ignored the Mudblood part. "There's no need to bring them in this."

"Why not? I thought you just _loved _to have them in everything," Malfoy muttered.

"You don't know me then," Hermione said with a small smirk.

"I would have to say the same," Malfoy sneered.

"And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you think we Slytherins are depressing. Didn't think I'd forget that that huh?" Malfoy answered.

"Well you can be sometimes," Hermione teased hoping he would catch the bait. Her insides cheered when he did.

"No I'm not," he said and looked around to see if anyone was in the halls. He then grabbed her hand and this time pushed her to the floor.

"Ahh Malfoy," Hermione yelled as she fell on the floor and looked up at him angrily. "What the-"

Hermione was cut off as he pushed her back on the floor, his body was guarding hers as though preventing her from breaking from his tight grip.

"Malfoy," Hermione stared up at him with wide eyes. Her heart began to beat much faster as she saw his eyes search every part of her body.

"Malfoy get off of me," Hermione spoke quietly as she felt him slowly move into her. She caught her breath as she felt his erection on her waist.

Hermione was almost flipping inside of herself to the sensations not only she was getting from Malfoy being on her but to the sensation the she gave him. She felt his grip get loose and took this chance to make her move.

She turned over using all her strength and this time it was Malfoy who was laying on the floor staring up at her. Hermione using her instincts, began to slowly grind into his erection and was pleased to hear a moan escape from his lips.

She knew her eyes had become hazy due to the desire she felt rise in her. Her eyes roamed over his body as she continued to rock back and forth on him. It felt just like her dream while on her way to Hogwarts.

"Am I depressing now?" Malfoy asked in a quiet but deep voice.

"No," Hermione answered staring into his eyes. It was now reality that the chocolate brown eyes met stormy grey ones. Hermione slowly moved down, their lips slowly brushed. She then looked into his eyes again.

"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly her breath tickling his cheeks.

"Hmm," Malfoy replied now wrapping is arms around her.

"Meet the real Hermione," Hermione said quietly closing the gap between them and felt his lips finally connecting with hers...

**A/N: There's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Like always, I apologize for the wait. School is torture with all these reports and exams, I'm surprised I haven't gone mad yet. I even had to write a story for English. That took a little time out of my hands too. I have news on my sequel to my previous story The Bitter End. It should be posted by Christmas and the title is Bittersweet. I'm almost done with the first chapter. So look out for that. I am sooo happy with how many reviews I got for that story especially this one so once again I thank you all! Love You!!!!**


	4. Tease

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Sorry for the very long wait! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me some tips about the story. I'll make sure to fix them and some of your reviews gave me a few ideas for the story...you'll see what I'm talking about in the later chapters. Anywho, on with the story and remember to review. Your opinion helps me and I don't mind ideas, so if you have any feel free to tell me!**

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Chapter 4: Tease**

Hermione felt her insides heat up as if she were on fire. The slow kiss she gave him turned into hungry fierce ones and it was evident to her that Malfoy didn't mind them at all. She pulled away from his lips panting for air. Malfoy growled when she began to break herself from his grip.

"Granger what are you doing?" Malfoy asked looking angry as he watched her get up.

"I got a duty to fulfill Malfoy. You do too, if I remember clearly," Hermione said cleaning off her robes.

"Forget about the damn rounds," Malfoy growled now getting up from the floor.

"No, Malfoy," Hermione said now picking up her scattered work that was sprawled on the floor. "I worked hard to get this and I'm not going to forget or evade my job because of someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Malfoy sounded offended.

"You heard me right," Hermione said now looking at him.

"So what was that all about then?" Malfoy asked now with a smirk. "Bet you liked that little show we pulled off there."

"I won't lie to you, I liked it very much," Hermione then turned and began to walk away. "Just don't begin to think that because of what happened moments ago means something special to me because it doesn't."

"Same here," Hermione heard Malfoy's voice as she turned the corner.

She knew what she just said was a true lie. She liked Malfoy but she wasn't going to let herself be head over heels for him. She was going to tease him to the point where he broke down. Or tease to the point where she got caught.

Hermione smirked as she walked through the serpent portrait leading into her own common room. She was plotting thoughts of how to get to him and it was a matter of time when she was going to show him what she really had in mind from what happened in the hall.

She left her books behind and left the portrait once more to finish her hours for that day.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day before her alarm clock rang. She decided to stay up and take her morning shower instead of being rushed by Malfoy. As she walked in the bathroom her eyes darted straight to the door ahead of her. A smile came to her features as she stepped into the shower waiting for her moment to come. 

"Perfect timing," Hermione whispered to herself as she turned the warm water off. She heard Malfoy's clock ringing and she was going to give Malfoy a wake up call from herself.

She quickly dried herself with her towel and put on her underwear. She then ran back into her room putting on her bra and hid a book under her bed sheets. She left her hair damp and wet from the shower.She looked into the mirror and was glad with what she saw and ran back straight into the bathroom.

Hermione walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. When no reply came she opened the door and entered his room smiling at the sight.

Malfoy's common was an exact replica of hers just with the Slytherin colors. She sighed taking in the scent of Malfoy...vanilla and the musk of expensive cologne. She walked over to his study and began to act as though if she had lost something.

"Malfoy," Hermione said loudly and saw his room door closed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and heard his door open she giggled when she saw his hair ruffled due to sleep.

"Granger, get the hell out of my room," Malfoy said angrily.

"But Malfoy," Hermione said walking into his sight innocently. "I can't find my book."

Hermione saw his tired eyes open when she came up to him and let a small giggle out.

"What makes you think I have your book?" Malfoy said looking away.

"Well I can't find my Potions book and I figured with the way you just grabbed and pulled me around yesterday, that maybe I left it behind," Hermione shrugged and walked over to where he was.

"It only made sense to me that you might've seen it and taken it," Hermione saw him look at her.

"Why didn't you just ask me yesterday while we did our rounds?" Malfoy stared at her.

"Forgot," Hermione walked even closer to him. "I mean, with such a kiss that I stole from you, it left me not only speechless but made me forget some things too."

Malfoy watched her shaking his head. "I thought you said it didn't mean anything to you."

"It doesn't," Hermione said now looking into his eyes again. "All I ask is if you've seen my book?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Granger, but I have no book," Malfoy said and Hermione noticed his eyes trailed over to her lips.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said turning and began walking towards his room. "Maybe it's in here."

"Believe me Granger," Malfoy said following her quickly.

"How can I believe a Malfoy?" Hermione said walking into his room and noticed his untidy bed.

Hermione ran towards the bed and jumped before it landing on it with a soft bounce. She laughed when she saw the horrified look on Malfoy's face.

"Granger, get the hell off of my bed," Malfoy growled but she didn't pay any mind to him.

"Let's see what we've got here," Hermione jumped off the bed and ran over towards his bureau. She giggled when she pulled out black silk boxers.

"Granger, get out!" Malfoy yelled and Hermione turned to him.

"There's no need to be rude," Hermione said innocently.

"Yes there is when you're in my damn drawers," Malfoy snapped and shut the bureau without Hermione expecting the next feeling in her which was pain.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise, her fingers throbbing from where her fingers were pinched.

"I guess the Mudblood is filthy after all," Malfoy smirked crossing his arms.

"Shut up Malfoy! That really hurt," Hermione yelled observing her fingers and noticed a small trace of blood. "Look at what you've done stupid!"

Malfoy chuckled when she showed him her injured fingers.

"What so funny?" Hermione snapped.

"That's what you deserve for being in here. I told you not to but you did anyway. Plus you rummaged through all of my belongings when I told you that I didn't have anything of yours," Malfoy said watching her.

"There's no reason for you to injure me though Malfoy," Hermione frowned and Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"Don't be such a big baby," Malfoy said walking her over to his bed where his wand lay on the table beside it.

Hermione watched as Malfoy pointed his wand to the cut on her finger and sighed with relief when he used the correct healing charm on her. Now since she no longer had the pain in her fingers, she took the opportunity to give _him_ what he deserved.

"Ow!" Malfoy yelled when Hermione smacked him hard beside the head.

"Now we're equal," Hermione smiled and looked over to the clock and saw her playtime was up. "Oh, it's getting late. I better go."

"Now you realize that," Malfoy muttered.

"You still owe me my book," Hermione grinned and his face grew angry.

"How many times do I have to say I don't have that damn book of yo-" Malfoy was silenced. Not by a charm but by Hermione's lips.

Hermione made sure she gave him a rough kiss that was sure to make him bite his own lip. She knew succeeded when she tasted the crimson substance. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for healing me."

She didn't give him a chance to reply as she ran out of his room and back to hers in a blur. Sometimes adrenaline worked just at the perfect times. As she dressed she could hear Malfoy muttering curses in the bathroom about how she made him waste his time.

* * *

"What must be cut up into small pieces before putting it into the Polyjuice Potion?" 

Hermione raised her hand in an instant and was proud to see that she was the only one in the class who remembered the answer. She saw Snape's eyes reach her but traveled over as if he didn't notice her.

"Potter, do you know the answer?" Professor Snape asked and Hermione thrust her arm up in the air again.

"Let Hermione answer, isn't it obvious that she knows it," Harry answered angrily due to the previous arguments they had yesterday.

"It is obvious Potter, but I don't need Miss Know-it-all to be answering all of my questions," ProfessorSnape snapped and Hermione felt hurt at his remark.

"So what sense does it make to be a student?" Hermione asked watching Snape.

"It makes sense to shut your mouth once in a while," Professor Snape said and the Gryffindor's began to protest in rage.

"Quiet all of you!" Professor Snape snapped in a dangerously low tone of voice and everyone complied. "Miss Granger, if you don't accept how I teach my class then I suggest you leave....now."

Hermione felt all eyes on her and it was now that she felt as though she were naked in front of everyone. She looked at Harry whose eyes told her to stay.

She then looked over at Ron who was giving death glares to the Potions Master. She then looked over at Malfoy, who was smirking as she sat there as though daring her to move. His eyes showing complete mirth of her own humility.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up gathering all of her belongings. Everyone began to talk in whispers around her. Harry's eyes were wide with shock but showed admiration. Ron smiled as she gave one last look to Snape, who shared a very shocked expression.

"Bye," was all Hermione said as she walked out of the class. She slammed the classroom door shut to express her anger. For once in her life she didn't care that she had done this. She was too angry to care.

She walked up to the library to wait for the bell to ring so she could meet up with Harry and Ron for their next class. When she walked in the library Madame Pince stared at her giving her a look of why she was there while class was in session.

Hermione ignored the looks and took a seat in behind once of the larger bookcases in the back of the library. She held her head in her hands now having the aftershock of what she had just done.

"_I could be in so much trouble for such actions_," Hermione mused now impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

"Bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron said smiling as they ate dinner. 

"Really Ron, could you stop talking about that already? I feel bad enough now and every time you talk about it I feel even worse," Hermione wasn't in the mood to eat so she stabbed her pieces of chicken with her fork.

"But I mean how can I not talk about it?!? That's the second time you've walked out during class and I love you even more when this happens," Ron said slightly blushing from his choice of words.

"You are going back to class tomorrow right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am!" Hermione said loudly causing Ron who wasn't expecting this to jump.

"Harry, what was the homework?" Hermione said looking at Harry who was seated across from her.

"Shockingly, we have none," Harry said with a relieved smile on his face.

"We have none because of you," Ron nudged her arm playfully. "Maybe you should storm out of his class more often."

Hermione gave a fake laugh to his joke. "He would never understand how important schoolwork means to me," Hermione thought and her eyes fell on the blonde Slytherin.

She watched Malfoy talk animatedly with Blaise and Pansy. He didn't look happy nor did he look mad. He looked clam and pleasant.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and Hermione turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ron, are you trying to make me deaf? I could hear you, you know.Not only that, you could've tapped me on the shoulder," Hermione winced, her ears slightly tingling from the loud voice of Ron.

"Sorry, you looked as though you were being hypnotized.Just staring at nothing and your eyes even started to tear," Ron looked nervous and Harry watched her as though realizing what she truly was staring at.

"Oh don't be silly Ron, I was just thinking of...," Hermione paused, what was she really thinking of. "_Oh that's right I was thinking about Malfoy. Did you hear,I want to drive the guy crazy_." Hermione thought and hid her sly smile.

"Of..." Ron stressed waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Of what I should say to Snape tomorrow," Hermione finished pleased with her answer.

Ron nodded and continued to stuff food in his mouth and Hermione noticed Harry looking at her strangely but didn't pay any mind to it.

"Hermione," Harry said and Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to show us your room?" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I want to see how the Head Girl lives," Ron grinned.

"I think you can see how she's living right now," Hermione muttered.

"So? When?" Harry asked again.

"I could show you now," Hermione said shrugging.

"Great!"

Hermione led Ron and Harry through the halls and reached the portraits. She headed over to her serpent portrait and was just about to say her password until she felt Ron grab her arm.

"Hermione are you crazy?!?" Ron said angrily and Hermione stared at him wondering why he yelled at her.

"Why are you going in Malfoy's room?!?" Ron said even more angrily and pulled her over to the lion portrait.

"Because Ron," Hermione said pulling her arm from his grip. "That's _my_ room."

"You're kidding?" Ron asked baffled.

"I wish," Hermione said dully and walked over to the portrait again.

"'Lion's den'," Hermione muttered and the portrait opened easily and gave a soft hiss.

"Polite portrait you have 'Mione," Harry said as he walked in.

"Why you say that?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Parseltounge," was all Harry said.

"Oh right!" Hermione hit her forehead harder than she meant to.

"Come, I'll give you a tour of the whole area," Hermione said rubbing her forehead and they began to go walk about in her room.

"Why can't we have anything like this?" Ron asked staring at her common room in awe.

"What's in there?" Harry pointed at the door beside her room.

"That's the bathroom," Hermione walked towards the door and waved for them to follow.

Ron looked around in shock once more as he observed the clean restroom. Harry looked around and Hermione noticed his curiosity when she saw his eyes dart over towards the door that led to Malfoy's room. As if on cue the door opened revealing a now angry Malfoy.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Malfoy growled with anger.

"We wanted to come see Hermione's room," Harry replied coolly.

"Then I believe her room is that way," Malfoy said pointing at the door.

"And how would you know that Malfoy?" Ron asked staring at Malfoy, his ears now turning a shade of red.

"Use your common sense Weasel," Malfoy snapped and looked at Hermione. "I mean seriously."

"I told you I was going to bring them one day," Hermione said looking away.

"You told me that on the day we first came here. The next day you didn't bring them, I figured you weren't going to bring them at all," Malfoy walked in shutting his door behind him so Ron and Harry couldn't look inside.

"As you told _Ron_," Hermione stressed his name. "Use _your_ common sense."

"Hermione's got a point," Ron said walking up to Malfoy. "I just think that ever since you've been turned into a ferret-."

"Shut your ugly mouth Weasley," Malfoy snapped hearing the word ferret.

"Like hell I would," Ron snapped back.

"Ron, Dra--Malfoy," Hermione felt like smacking herself for the slip of the tongue. She glanced over at Malfoy and noticed his eyebrow was raised. She felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Maybe you and Harry should go," Hermione said quietly and Ron only got angrier.

"What?!? Why?" Ron walked over to her.

"Because I have studying to do," Hermione lied.

"Studying? Please 'Mione, it's our second week being here. I'm sure you can hold out on your studying for one day," Ron frowned.

"Afraid I can't Ron," Hermione turned and began to walk out of the bathroom. Ron and Harry followed close behind. Matters only became worse when Malfoy too came into her room.

"Would you get out?" Harry asked Malfoy irritably.

"And miss this little fight between these two," Malfoy pointed at Ron and Hermione. "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime."

"Ron, would you stop being so naive?" Hermione snapped while Ron continued to yell at her.

Hermione began to set up her books on her desk to make it look as though she were going to start studying. She looked up at Harry and noticed he looked just as peeved as she was. She then looked at Malfoy who was smirking at the whole scenario. Ron only continued to yell.

"Ron!" Hermione slammed her hand on the desk. This caused him to stop his bickering.

"I'm going to force you to leave now. It's almost curfew anyway and all you've been doing was driving not only me but Harry insane with all the junk you were talking about. Next time I'll plan on only bringing Harry here seeing that he can be much more civilized than you," Hermione blurted out angrily.

"Argh, why can't I get any say in here?" Ron fumed and Malfoy snorted.

"Seeing the way you react," Malfoy chuckled and stood up. "I don't blame anyone for not ever giving you a say in anything."

"Malfoy," Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, please take Ron out for me seeing that he doesn't listen. As for you Malfoy," Hermione looked over at him with a different gleam in her eyes. "I'll deal with you later."

"I'm sure you will," Malfoy nodded and walked out with a smirk.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Harry asked observing the slight connection between she and Malfoy.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all," Hermione replied simply.

"Ok…if you say so," Harry said slowly and headed toward the portrait. "See you later then. C'mon Ron."

Ron walked out of the portrait angrily while Harry sighed shaking his head. He soon followed him out leaving Hermione in her room all alone or so she thought.

"That was very interesting you know?" Malfoy walked in from the bathroom door.

"I think it was very annoying," Hermione replied still sitting at her small study.

"That too," Malfoy added as an afterthought. "But I have another interesting thing to say."

"Which is?" Hermione looked up at him.

"I see you've found your Potions book," Malfoy said pointing at the book on the table. Hermione's cheeks began to glow a shade of red. "Where did you find it?"

"Uhm, I found it in my room," Hermionesaid biting her bottom lip.

"I told you I didn't have it. Also I wanted to mention this to you. You took points from Ravenclaw yesterday and may I remind you that you cannot take points from students," Malfoy said in a very business like tone of voice and Hermione felt herself blushing once more.

"You forgot about that didn't you?" Malfoy asked and sat in a chair next to Hermione.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "Of course I knew about that. I just wanted to scare your little girlfriend."

"I have no girlfriend," Malfoy said quietly.

"Well you jumping all up on her made me believe she was," Hermione muttered.

"Did you forget what happened after that?" Malfoy watched her for her reactions.

"Perhaps I did," Hermione shrugged.

Malfoy laughed and Hermione looked at him in surprise. That had to be the first time he laughed like that in front of her.

"You sure didn't this morning," Malfoy said when his laughs conceded. "By the way, I applaud you for leaving Potions today. Made my day much easier knowing I didn't have to compete for once."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy."

"That's the only one you'll be getting," Malfoy's face turned serious.

"Sure," Hermione said disbelievingly.

"I'm serious."

"Ok."

Malfoy gave her a look before standing up. "I got to get ready for my rounds."

"You don't have rounds today," Hermione gave him a questioning look. "You only have them the same days I do."

"I'm feeling a bit rebellious today Granger," Malfoy walked towards the bathroom door.

"When are you not?" Hermione said watching him. "Don't do anything stupid Malfoy. You know if you get caught..."

"I'm not going to lose my privileges of being Head Boy, Miss 'I Worry Too Much,'" Malfoy snapped and shut the door.

"It's for your own good!" Hermione yelled but stood in her chair. She suddenly began to have bad feelings for what were to come.

**A/N: Ok, now that chapter is done for. I hope you liked it. I like writing Hermione like this. It's a nice change for me. Anywho on to thanking the lovely reviewers…**

**lorett: Thanks for telling me the difference between gray and grey, I have to change all the times I used it like that. Hope you like this chapter…**

slyswn28: Thanks!

**Cory:** Thanks! I know what you mean about it being longer. Hopefully as I continue to write the longer it would be.

Aquilus: Thanks! Yeah, I know its a bit cliché, but you gave me an idea for later on lets see how it all works out…

**Mistress-Of-Britian:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

gryffxchick: Thanks! It would've been cool if Draco and Hermione went out in the real books but its pretty evident Ron is the one who steals her heart…::tear::

**LunaDemonica: **Thanks! And I agree…school is brutal.

t.s.g: Thanks! Glad you love it!

**schoolqueen: **Thanks! That's why I love Draco too! :-)

Dracos-Queen-3003: Thanks! Hope you like the update…and your welcome! :-)

**Draco's Siriusly Lupin: **Thanks! Glad you love it!

ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe: Thanks!

**DarkDreamer168: **Thanks for putting my in your faves list! :-)

Power Punk: Thanks!

**dracos-sexy-bitches:** Thanks! Lol, you got that right, that's why I like to write her like that! I agree…Draco is hott, lol. I'm in my Freshman year of High School (9th Grade in other words)…

Frozen Darkness: Thanks!

**Alenor:** Thanks! Yep, Hermione was really going to report him. She knew that if she would he would go after her. And he did and you know what happened…;-)

red-e-2party: Thanks! Yep the real Hermione is much different that the Hermione we're so used of seeing.

**skyleia: **Thanks! Lol.

sugar n spice 522: Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter…

**HuntedImmortal: **Thanks!

**Thanks again everyone! Love you all!**


End file.
